fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
Papa Louie is an Italian chef who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the main character and protagonist in the series and the platformers like When Pizzas and When Burgers Attack. Info from the Old papalouie.com Specialty: The art of the pizza paddle. "This humble pizza chef gets dragged into the adventure of his life in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Armed with his trusty pizza paddle and Crushida Pepper shakers, Papa must venture across the land to save his customers from the gooey Pizza Monsters." Papa Louie on Myspace Flipdeck Info Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! Orders Papa's Pizzeria *2 pepperonis (top left) *2 sausages (bottom left) *2 olives (bottom right) *2 mushrooms (top right) *2 onions (top left) *2 anchovies (bottom left) *2 peppers (bottom right) *30 minutes *Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Taco *Pork *Black Beans *Cheese *Loco Mystery Sauce *White Rice *Sour Cream *Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Gummy Onion *Cherry *Banana Papa's Pancakeria *4 Pecan Pancakes *Cinnamon *Powdered Sugar *Honey *Drink: **Large Cream Tea Papa's Wingeria 4 Calypso Wings 4 Spicy Garlic Wings (right) 4 Wasabi Wings (left) 4 Carrots Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll *Fajita Veggies *Onions *Marinara Sauce *3 tomatoes *Medium Lemon Mist *Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Flavour X Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Rock Candy **Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) **New Year Topper (Cherry in other holidays) **Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry **Candle (Cloudberry in other holidays) Toppings Unlockable with him He is unlocked with New Year Topper in Papa's Cupcakeria. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, Papa Louie has to be saved. To save him, the player has to defeat Radley Madish. Once Papa has been saved, you can play as him. He glides with his hat and uses his pizza paddle, just like the prequel. Trivia *You could play as him as a bonus chef in Burgeria on Mochi Games. *He always tricks his new worker to make them work for him while he is gone and then he joins in as a customer. *Papa Louie is bald, as it is seen when he glides with his hat in the first and second Papa Louie games. *You can buy his hat in all the Gamerias starting from Papa's Taco Mia!. *He orders every topping in Pizzeria, making his order the largest in the game. His pizza is also larger than Big Pauly's order. The same thing happens with Xandra in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *In the intro for Hot Doggeria, Papa Louie is the ticket man. *He got a light tan in Hot Doggeria, as with many of the other characters in the same game. *His original name was Papa Lucci before changed to Papa Louie for easier pronouncuation. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/2040 *Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is the only game where he is not the last unlockable customer. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you buy his outfit C, he will use his Freezeria outfit, which changes his weapon from his Pizza Paddle (from WPA) to a Beach Umbrella. This makes him the only character in this game to have more than one weapon. *He is never unlocked with anything but in Cupcakeria , he is unlocked with New Year Topper. *Nobody is unlocked with New Year toppings except Papa Louie. *He orders every topping in Papa's Pizzeria,which makes his order the heaviest. *He is the only customer that orders all of the seasonal toppings in a holiday. *In Cupcakeria after New Year is over, Papa Louie won't be the first customer to come in, but still coming back like a normal customer would. *In Cupcakeria he dosen't trick James and Willow to be his chefs instead he GIVES them the job. *In Freezeria getting 100% on the topping score for Papa Louie is hard. The dropped toppings have to be close together for a better score. *He is not a closer, yet he's hard to impress. Gallery Papa Louie.JPG|Papa Louie about to order in Taco Mia! Papa Louie3.png|His order in Hot Doggeria Papa Louie Perfecto.png|His perfect order on Hot Doggeria Papalouiesorder.png|His order in Wingeria Papalouieinhallwayhunt.jpg|Him in hallway hunt Angrypapa.jpg|Papa Louie is not pleased Just an angry Papa Louie....png|Angry Papa Louie Papa 1.jpg|Papa Louie congratulating Rita for winning the Burgeria Papalouiesorderinfreezeria.jpg|Papa Louie is happy about his order Burger place.JPG|Papa Louie waiting for his order Ello papa.png|Papa Louie in Papa's Pancakeria 185px-Pizz monster.png|Intro to Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! 185px-Papa Louie game End.png 185px-Ohcrapapizzamonster.PNG 1-3.png 1-2.png Papa Louie mini thumb.jpg Papa Louie game tenants 3F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm3.png Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png Louie_cage.jpg|Papa Louie is a captive in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to Rescue Papa Louie. Papa louie.png|Papa Louie in Papa Louie 2 Papa Louie Customer!.png|Papa unlocked in Papa's Freezeria Papa Louie Game.png|Papa Louie playing his game Papa Louie Bust.png|Papa Louie and his bust Papa Louie tip!.png|Papa is pleased! Papa Louie Walking.png|Papa Louie about to order. Papa Louie Unlocked.PNG|Papa Louie unlocked in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa Louie plays Steak and Jake.PNG|"This is something Matt and Tony also make?" Papalouieperfectorderinpizzeria.jpg|Papa Louie's perfect score in Pizzeria. papalouieperfectorderinburgeria.jpg|A perfect score from Papa Louie in Burgeria Papa Louie Regular.jpg Big Rescue.jpg|Papa Louie's Cage Blog launchdate.jpg|Papa Louie with Roy and Mayor Mallow. papa order.png|His order at Cupcakeria New Year order.png We.jpeg|"From my whole order, you only give me blueberries!! Well, as I'm your boss, you're fired!!!" Papawingorder.png|His Wingeria order PapaHH.png|You found papa Papa freezia.png|His order on Freezeria Papa burgeria.png|His order on Burgeria Papa Louie's Pancakeria Order.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:People with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with hats Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:People that are skinny Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Non Closers Category:New Year Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Customers Category:Papa's Burgeria James,JohnnyWendy,Scarlette,Rita,Marty Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:Gliders